Skin care formulations have been previously formulated utilizing a great variety of components including salicylic acid. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,265,571, 4,318,907, 2,942,008 and 3,236,730 all disclose formulations which incorporate salicylic acid in their acne treating compositions calcium citrate is also found in a variety of products and is included in the "Generally Regarded as Safe" (GRAS) classification by U.S. Food and Drug Administration. It has been utilized as a source of calcium for humans rather than as an active ingredient in medications. An exception to its use as a medicament is U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,811 which discloses the use of a variety of water soluble metal complexes including calcium citrate which is used as a stimulating agent for cellular respiration.
The applicant of the instant formulation holds U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,045, which is a process in which the lining of mollusk shells were admixed with the extrudate of citric acid and was found to be effective in the treatment of skin care symptoms such as acne. After the issuance of the above patent, applicant found that it would be advantageous to include a keratolytic agent such as salicylic acid in the composition. The inventor found that by combining the calcium citrate with salicylic acid in the manner shown herein, that the results effected by each ingredient alone, were enhanced, not only as to effectiveness but also as the variety of application for skin care and topical analgesic products.
No patents to the knowledge of applicant have recognized the synergistic combination of calcium citrate and salicylic acid in the formulation of skin care and beautification products especially in regard to their utility in the cosmetic, detergent and topical remedy treatment of sensitive skin.